Mira (Zenoverse)
Summary: Mira is a Demon Earthling from the future who was created by Towa, accomplished by condensing the DNA of various masters. He and Towa, a brilliant scientist from the Demon World, have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up. Towa and Mira are the commanders of the Time Breakers. Mira eventually stole the "Time Passport", a device that made leaping through time possible. Mira's forces' constant leaping through time began creating paradoxes and threatened the stability of reality. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 3-A | Low 2-C | 2-C | 2-B Name: Mira Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Dragon Ball Online Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Dark Magic, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Afterimage Creation, Telepathy, Corruption, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Possible Portal Creation, Possession, Time Travel, Black Hole Creation, Mind Control, Absorption. Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation, Resistance to Time Stop and Berserk Mode (Heroes Mira), Space-Time Manipulation (Absorbed Tokitoki's egg), Has Towa's powers and abilities (As Final Mira), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”), Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control and Memory Erasure (Heroes Final Mira) Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Towa Mira stating that he will quickly defeat them thought he was capable of easily defeating non-canon Innocent Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time and taking their energy) | Universal Level (Stronger than Dabura) | Universal Level+ (Mira destroyed a 4th dimensional pocket Universe) | Universal Level+ (At full power mira was stated to be stronger than a post tournament of power super saiyan blue goku) | Low Multiversal (After his ressurection mira absorbed the world void) | Multiverse Level (In his final form mira was evenly matched with Super Saiyan God 4 Kreed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Can travel to different dimensions) | Massively FTL+ | (Able to keep pace with Kreed) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Galactic+ | Universal | Universal+ | Universal+ | Low Multiversal | Multiversal (His and Kreed's fist clashed so hard that they were altering the history of the dragon ball multiverse) Durability: At least Galaxy level+ | Universal Level | Universal Level+ (Survived destroying a 4th dimensional universe) | Universal Level+ | Low Multiversal Level | Multiverse Level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Low Multiversal, possibly Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Multiversal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Gifted, he is an intelligent android with the powers and skills of many masters.